Changes
by Lena Lance
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year a changed woman. What happens when Draco and Hermione start feeling attracted to each other, and to top all it off them have to share a dorm room. Please R&R, any and all reviews appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter  
  
Beginnings  
  
Authors note: The Italics are what Hermione is thinking.  
  
Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with excitement as students prepared for their journey to Hogwarts. A young girl around the age of seventeen emerged out of the magical brick wall, moved her trolley out of the way and searched the masses for her best friends. The summer had been very kind to Hermione Granger, she had finally become tired of her know it all bookworm appearance. Her hair was no longer frizzy and bushy, it was now straight with various highlights in it and cascaded to her mid back. Earth tones of make-up graced her face and her hip-hugger jeans, Doc Martin sandals, and Dark blue Roxy t-shirt complimented her figure.  
Glancing at her Adolfo watch she decided to go into the throng of people to search for Harry and Ron, but just as she stepped forward a stray trolley started at her with a shocking velocity. Adrenalin coursed through her body as she hurled herself to the left, but her body stayed in the same position. Looking down Hermione found to her dismay that she had stepped onto some bubble gum and was stuck. I can't get the buckle undone!  
"Help", she screamed.  
The trolley was closing in; closing her eyes she prepared herself for the blow. I'm going to die before I can even issue one command as head girl. Hermione was torn out of her thoughts as she felt herself being thrust to the side. Landing with a hard crash on the stone floor she felt a crushing sensation on her body. Gasping for breath she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the deep gray ones of none other then Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione stared dumbfounded at Malfoy as he pushed himself of her. He brushed himself off and stood to his full height of 6'3, he had filled out nicely since she had last seen him, all of those years of quiditch had paid off. His platinum blond hair was not smoothed back, but was hanging loosely around his face. In his tight black long sleeved shirt and green cargo pants Draco Malfoy was completely stunning.  
This had been a fairly weird day for Hermione, but what Malfoy did next surprised her more then anything. Stooping down a little Malfoy held out his hand to Hermione.  
"Are you alright? Here, let me help you up", he said. What's going on? Why is Malfoy being so nice to me, this has to be a trick, or is it. Going against her better judgment Hermione slipped her had in to Malfoy's and in one smooth motion he had pulled her to her feet, however, he underestimated how light she was and pulled her up so fast Hermione was about to tip back over but a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist to keep her steady.  
"You must be new here, my name is Draco Malfoy, what's your name?" He inquired while maintaining a firm grip on her waist.  
  
This is crazy! Is he playing games with me, or does he really not recognize me. Hmm, this could be fun.  
  
"Oh yes, I just transferred here, my name is Stacy. Um thank you for helping me out back there." Hermione replied with a smirk tugging at the tip of her lips. Malfoy smiled charmingly down at her.  
"No problem, when ever I see a beautiful girl in trouble I am always more then willing to help." Malfoy said while brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"Hey ferret, quit harassing her", yelled a familiar voice.  
"Oh look, here comes potty and the weasel, oh but what's this, where's the mudblood." Draco taunted. Hermione immediately scowled and tensed in Malfoy's arms. Harry and Ron both started towards Malfoy with wands pointed. "tsk tsk", Malfoy chided," I wouldn't do that if I were you, I am head boy and if you threaten me I may just have to give you detention. What! He's head boy, oh great. This is supposed to be the best year of my life. I can't believe this. Hermione noticed that both boys grudgingly put their wands away in defeat. Malfoy laughed and then turned back to Hermione.  
"You see Stacy, these are the type of people that you wouldn't want to be caught hanging out with, stick with me and I'll show you the ropes. That's it! I've had enough of this. Hermione pushed herself out of Draco's grasp.  
"You disgust me Malfoy, I can't believe your head boy, did your daddy have to buy the school a whole new library so that they would let you be head boy?!" She ranted. Malfoy stared at her in awe and disgust.  
"Granger!" He said incredulously.  
"Who else would it be?" She replied sarcastically.  
"Well I'd better go burn these cloths then, they've been contaminated", he said while looking at his cloths disgustingly, then a small smile crept across his face," Actually I guess I aught to be thanking you, now father will be sure to send me lots of extra money to get new cloths, after all mudblood, my cloths have been contaminated." Malfoy turned on his heel and laughed while walking towards the Hogwarts express. Jerk! Hermione turned to face her friends and found Ron and Harry starring at her with mouths agape.  
"What are you guys starring at?" She demanded. Harry was the first to regain his composure.  
"Hermione, you look, you look great!" He said while eyeing her over. A small blush crept to her face.  
"Yeah, well I decided I needed a new look," she replied. Ron was still standing there just staring. Rolling her eyes Hermione went over to get her trolley but stopped as Harry's hand shot out in front of her grabbing the bars.  
"Let me take care of this for ya Mione, I already put mine on the train." And with that Harry started to wheel her belongings towards the train. Hermione started after Harry but then remembered that Ron was still glued to the ground. Sighing she walked back over to Ron, grabbed him by the arm, and continued after Harry.  
  
A/N please R&R, all reviews appreciated 


	2. The Trip to Hogwarts

Hermione plopped down on one of the benches within the group's empty compartment. Ron and Harry pilled in after her and immediately began talking about Quiditch. She rolled her eyes. As much as she enjoyed cheering them on from the stands, it got dull talking about the game every hour of every day.  
  
Eventually the snack cart rolled by, and Hermione bought several low calorie chocolate frogs for herself while Harry bought as many things as he and Ron could devour. During this slight intermission Hermione tried to change the subject to something more interesting, such as their new classes; but was thwarted when Harry mentioned the improvements he'd made to his broom for the upcoming year.   
Her mind began to wander as she paid less and less attention to the boy's chatter. She smiled dreamily out the window as she pictured a man walk across the dance floor to her. His face was shadowed as he reached out for her hand. Blushingly she took it; then was swept across the ballroom floor. He was the same man that haunted her dreams, she could never figure out exactly who he was. He was incredibly familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on who hid behind the shadows. They twirled around and around, while romantic music played magically above their heads. Her dream normally ended here, but Harry and Ron's persistent dull conversation tired her enough to keep dreaming. The man before her tilted his head down towards her; she smiled up at him expecting a kiss. Their faces grew closer, and just before his lips meet hers, his face withdrew from the shadows.  
  
Hermione screamed, jumped, and feel flat on the floor of their compartment. She looked up from her current position on the ground to find both Harry and Ron staring at her baffled.  
"Mione are you ok?" Ron asked panicked.  
"What happened?" Harry asked offering her a hand.  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer then looked up at both of them. How can I tell them that the person I've been daydreaming about is, is...Her thoughts were interrupted by someone taping on the window to the compartment.  
"Miss Granger? You have a Head's meeting in the front compartment immediately." Ms. McGonagall's voice said through the door.  
"Uh, yes mam, be right there." Hermione replied standing up, "I have to go I'll see you guys later." She walked out of the compartment into the hall thanking her lucky stars for the diversion of telling Ron and Harry why she had fallen to the floor with a shout.   
Hermione made her way forward, it was quite a ways to the front compartment, because their compartment was nearly the last on the train. As she neared she heard a compartment door slide open just behind her, but thought little of it. She reached for the door to the front compartment when the lights flicked and the train lurched. Hermione lost her balance and stumbled backwards. She felts someone catch her before she banged into the wall. Steady hands held her shoulders as the train settled back and the light began slowly to turn on.  
  
Hermione stood for a moment with eyes closed. She felt so safe with this persons support. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and heard him whisper into her ear, "Are you ok?" She breathed in deeply; it was the voice of the man, the one from her dreams! Then suddenly the lights in her head turned on.   
"Malfoy??" She cried, and leapt to the other side of the hallway.  
"Granger??" he cried incredulously. He hadn't realized it was her he had saved from falling.  
They both stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Draco quickly regain his composure and said, "Great, now I'll have to burn these robes too. There's no other way to ride it of muddblood filth." "Apparently you can't teach a stupid ferret new insults." With that she continued on her way towards the front most compartment. Much to her displeasure he followed her. She opened the door and walked in, pushed aside by Draco. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledor were waiting for them to arrive. "Ah, glad you two could join us." Dumbledor said smiling kindly. 


	3. Responsibility

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only my plot line and any original characters  
  
Responsibility  
  
"Ah, glad you two could join us." Dumbledore said smiling kindly, "Please, have a seat". Draco immediately sauntered over to the two-seater couch to the left of Dumbledore. Hermione, wanting to stay as far away from Draco as possible, started to Dumbledore's right. She, however, was dismayed to find that the couch on the right was currently occupied. Professor McGonagall was perched at one end, and at the other was Professor Snap. Who somehow managed to enter the compartment without her knowledge.  
  
Oh, I can't believe this! Her mind screamed. Gritting her teeth she pivoted on her right foot and stalked back towards the smirking Slytherin. Seating herself as far away from him as possible she turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as if from some hidden joke.  
  
"This will only take a few minutes, Dumbledore said kindly. "We have a few responsibilities we need to go over before we arrive at Hogwarts. I have asked the head's of each of your houses to be present at this meeting so that they would be aware of what is going on. Let me first begin by congratulating the both of you. Becoming head girl and head boy is a most commendable task, and since you are such good students we have decided to give you a complete dorm to yourselves.  
  
Hermione's and Draco's mouths dropped open in complete shock and stared at Dumbledore as if he were mad. "But Professor, aren't co-ed dorms against student policy, in Hogwarts a History..." Hermione started but was cut off by Dumbledore. "I'm quite aware of what they say Miss Granger, but I trust the two of you and hope that it will help the two of you to become better friends, or at least learn to tolerate each other. The students will look up the two of you, so you must be good examples and try to improve our inter-house relationships. Especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin." "Professor Dumbledore, I don't think that my parents would approve of this!" Draco said protesting loudly. "Headmaster I must agree with Mr. Malfoy," chimed in Snape. "I agree, I don't believe this is a good idea, headmaster I..." began Mcgonagall. "That's quite enough", Dumbeldore said, interrupting McGonagall. "These two will share a dormitory, and that is final. I believe that that is all we have to discuss until our next meeting which will be held regularly on Thursdays."  
  
Slowly getting up from his chair Dumbledore existed the compartment with a quite good bye and was shortly followed by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Draco eyed each other with disdain.  
"My parents won't stand for me sharing a dorm with a mudblood you know."  
"Good! The sooner you're gone the better, ferret boy. Go run to your death eater papa and have him fix everything."  
  
The next thing she knew Draco had leaned over the top of her with his face inches from her own.  
"That's right, he got released from Azkaban because he is such a prominent figure," Draco said. Hermione could feel his warm breath on her face. It smelled like peppermint. He looked beautiful with his gray eyes sparkling with malice and his platinum hair hanging about his face. His body was pressed against hers and she could feel the hard muscles underneath his shirt. She was drawn to him, yet terrified of him at the same time. But she wouldn't let him know how flustered she was, so she did the only thing she could think of doing. She insulted him.  
"Just because he's prominent, doesn't mean he's a respectable man." Draco grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the couch. Causing a gasp of pain and shock to emerge from her.  
"Don't you dare talk about my father like that you low life mudblood," hissed Draco. Oh my gosh, he's going to kill me! Think Hermione think!  
"Let go of me Malfoy, I'm warning you."  
"Oh, your warning me, and what are you going to do Mudblood, scream for Potter and Weasly to help you." That was it, she had had it. Hermione was sick of being harassed by this arrogant idiot. With one swift motion she reached into her pocket, grabbed her wand, and before Draco had time to react yelled," Stuperfy!" Hermione instantly felt Draco's full weight on her; it took all of her strength to push him off of her. After that she smoothed out her robes and headed back to her previous compartment.  
  
The rest of the journey was uneventful, Harry and Ron had fallen asleep in her absence so she amused herself for a moment by writing down all the hex's she could remember. She was, after all, going to be spending an entire year with Draco Malfoy, and if what happened in the head meeting was any hint at what the upcoming year was going to be like, well then she was in for a heck of a long one.  
  
About an hour later the trio exited the train, grabbed their luggage and headed up to the school. Well Hermione technically didn't carry her own luggage; Harry and Ron took hers up. Getting a makeover does have its good points she chuckled silently to herself. After they had entered through the front door Professor McGonagall found Hermione and showed her to her new dormitory. It was still on the seventh floor, but instead of taking a right and going to the Gryfindor dormitory they took a left and went up a few flight of stairs. When they finally reached the top there was a picture of two scholars working side by side and scrawling things down on a piece of parchment. The women in the picture raised her head to acknowledge them, but the man just kept on writing.  
"Password." The woman asked.  
"Unity", replied Miss McGonagall. The woman gave a nod of her head and the portrait swung open. Hermione let out a gasp as they steeped into the room. It was decorated in gold, red, silver, and green. There were books going up on the right side off the wall from floor to ceiling. On the other side of the room there was a fireplace and two sofa's one red, the other green. There were also two desks, on with the nametag of Hermione Granger, the other, Draco Malfoy. Someone pinch me, she thought, I must be dreaming. It got better then that though, right in front of her was a staircase, after it reached the top it branched out in two directions.  
"Well, I'll leave you to explore your new surroundings," said Miss McGonagall. Then with a pat on the back and a quick good night she left the room. After she left Hermione raced up the staircase and took a right. The room was decorated with a gold canopy that had moons and stars on it; there was also another bookcase against the wall, a walk in closet, a vanity, and a dresser. All of her things had already been brought to her room and were lying on her bed. With a squeal of excitement she scurried out of the room to continue her exploration.  
  
A few feet away from her room was a bathroom. Ugh! Don't tell me I have to share a bathroom with that slimy git. But before she could enter the bathroom she heard the swinging of the portrait opening and hesitantly turned around to find a very angry Draco Malfoy. Uh oh.  
  
---------- Thank you so much to all the reviewers! Your guys are so wonderful and so motivational! Please continue to R&R everybody and anybody, all types of reviews appreciated. 


	4. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only my plot line and any original characters  
  
Mind Games  
  
But before she could enter the bathroom she heard the swinging of the portrait opening and hesitantly turned around to find a very angry Draco Malfoy. Uh oh. Hermione's hand instinctively went for her wand but stopped at the sound of Draco's voice.  
  
"There's no need to get your wand mudblood, I'm not going to hex you," he seethed while stalking towards her. "No, that would be too easy." Her heart was pumping hard and she had that strange sensation again. That same one that she had on the Hogwarts Express. He was beautiful yet malicious all at the same time. Her hand was still clutching the wand in her pocket; she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. He had started up the stairs now at a slow and deliberate pace.  
  
Their eyes locked as he continued his assent towards her. Five steps left, four steps, three, two, one. Finally they were standing face to face, with Hermione having to tilt her head back a bit too look him straight in the eyes. She was terrified, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of cowering before him. So with a defiant glare she tossed her hair back and looked into his gray eyes alit with malice.  
"I'll find a way to break you. Not physically, my father's proved to me that mental torture is much worse. And with you being miss know it all, it will be hard to break you, but I do like a challenge." Reaching his hand out Draco tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, pushed past her, and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Hermione stood dumbfounded in the hall; she didn't know what to think. Did he just, did he actually willingly touch me. Why do I feel so flushed, he just threatened me, I shouldn't be feeling like this. Putting her hand to the spot on her cheek where had just touched, she absentmindedly turned around into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
After a few minutes had passed Hermione was able to calm her troubled mind and fully appreciate the spectacular bathroom she was currently in. There was a gigantic bathtub the size of a small pool with faucets that had different colors of bubbles that came out. It was similar to the prefect bathroom that Harry had told her about when he had gone into one in fourth year, except this one was much more extravagant. There were more faucets, that upon turning she found that the pink one released bath rocks, the blue one released bath beads, and the orange button made the jets go one.  
  
Along the shelf that was above the bath there were all sorts of shampoos and conditioners. There was also a full-length mirror and a two cabinets, one with a large H on it, and the other with a large D. Before taking her bath Hermione locked the bathroom door then out a few extra locking charms on it in order to keep out a certain blond haired slytherin boy.  
  
Hermione took a quick bath, got dressed then headed down to the Great Hall for the beginning of the year ceremony. She was thankful to find upon exciting the bathroom that Draco had already gone down to the feast. She entered just as the first student was heading up to the sorting hat. Harry and Ron started waving their hands at her, pointing to the spot they had saved for her. "So Hermione how is your new dormitory?" Ron asked as she sat down between the two. "Oh, it's wonderful," Hermione, whispered on account of the ceremony beginning. Ron had obviously gotten over his shock of seeing her new and improved look. She went into a detailed description of her new surroundings while Harry and Ron listened intently, although she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't her surroundings they were interested in. Hermione's suspicions were soon confirmed when Harry asked his next question. "So has Malfoy tried anything yet?" Harry demanded and questioned. "Yeah, because if he has we'll hex him into oblivion." Ron said. "Guys, guys calm down, I've only been in the dorm for like five minutes." "Well that's plenty of time for Malfoy to try something." Harry argued. Hermione sighed, it was sweet that they cared so much for her, but sometimes they are way to overprotective.  
"Look, if he tries anything then I'll be sure to tell you guys right away okay? So stop worrying." Hermione replied. Grudgingly the boys agreed with her proposal, but that didn't stop them from muttering under their breath and throwing glares at Malfoy.  
  
After the sorting hat was finished Dumbeldore gave the new students the rules about the forbidden forest, the switching staircases, introduced the new prefects and head's, (which was very embarrassing what with all the slytherins jeering at her.) then they finally had their dinner and got their schedules.  
"Let's see if we have any of the same classes Mione." Ron and Harry said. Hermione's schedule went as following. Advanced potions Advanced potions Arithamcy 2 Arithamcy 2 Advanced Transfiguration Advanced Transfiguration Care of Magical Creatures Muggle studies Hermione had advanced transfiguration and care of magical creatures with both Ron and Harry, but had advanced potions with Harry. (Harry only took it because Dumbeldore insisted that it would be for his own good.) And she had muggle studies with Ron, whose father insisted that he take that class. After they had compared their schedules they bid each other goodnight and headed up to their dormitories.  
"Unity," Hermione said to the portrait and it swung open to allow her into the dorm room. Stifling a yawn she walked through the portrait and stopped dead in her tracks. There to her dismay was Malfoy, lounging on the green sofa with a paper in his hands.  
"Well well if isn't dear muddy, I had a nice little chat with Dumbeldore before I came back up and proposed an idea to him. He thinks, and I agree, that it would be an excellent idea if in order to improve our inter house relationships we spend more time together, so now you and I have every class together. Sweet dreams....Muddy." And with that he rose from the couch and went to his room. Rubbing her temples she leaned against the door frame and muttered," This is going to be a very long year."  
  
A.N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me, it's really fun getting feed back so please keep reviewing. Thanks again. 


	5. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only my plot line and any original characters  
  
Hermione flung Draco's bedroom door wide open, "Good morning Draco!" she said cheerily. She crossed his room to the large windows and through back the drapes letting bright sunlight poor in.  
  
"What are you doing!? Draco screamed covering his head with his pillow. After a few muttered words and his eyes adjusting to the light he glared at her. She watched as his anger grew.  
  
"Well you don't want to be late for all our classes do you? It's not healthy to sleep all day now is it?" She bent down and picked up a piece of clothing off the floor, "You better get dressed, oh look here's a shirt you can wear!" She smiled widely and threw it at him. With that she practically skipped out of the room; noting the confused and frustrated look upon his face as she closed the large doors.  
  
She walked over to the portrait hole and waited patiently. Her plan had gone perfectly, she couldn't have thought of a more perfect revenge. A few minutes passed by with out a sound coming from Draco's room. Then suddenly there was a roaring scream that could be heard across the castle, "GRANGER!"  
  
"Don't try to charm it or take it off Draco it just makes it worse every time!" she yelled back happily, with that she calmly walked out of their common room. There was no need to run; he wouldn't be coming out for a long time with that thing on. With this knowledge she made her way down to the great hall for breakfast in a much improved mood.  
  
As soon as she reached the Gyrfindor table Ron and Harry began to bombard her with questions, "Did he do anything to you?" "I swear if he lays one hand on you ill jynx him into..."  
"Guys, guys I'm ok really. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She smirked to herself.  
"We know Moine, we just wanna make sure you ok." Harry spoke to her as Ron began to stuff his face with anything in the near proximity. Hermione rolled her eyes as they again lapsed into talk of quiditch. Her eyes began to wander, she saw that Draco still hadn't come down; for a split second she was worried, but then she reminded herself that it was Draco after all.  
  
After breakfast Hermione and Harry headed towards double potions, "Mione why are you so happy, do you remember who teaches potions? And who we have it with? Are you sure you ok?"  
"Yes Harry I'm fine for the hundredth time!"  
"Ok ok, c'mon lets go sit at that table." He started walking for table in the midst of the other Gryfindors.  
  
Behind her Hermione herd a voice that made her shiver, "Oh granger I'm afraid you wont be sitting with potty head." She turned around and came face to face with Draco.  
"Oh Malfoy that's a beautiful badge where on earth did you get it?" She asked innocently.  
He glared down at the large badge on his chest. It was glowing very brightly and read I REALLY REALLY REALLY TRULY DEEPLY LOVE Muggles!!!!  
"Oh hmm I think I mentioned that you shouldn't try to curse it didn't I?" She smiled up at his glowering face. She was quite proud of her handy work, and the protections she had placed on it, they had worked extremely well. This morning when she had planted the button on his shirt it had only a dull glow and read I love muggles! Accounting for the changes in the buttons he must have tried to curse it at least twelve times. Her face however lost its smile as Draco's gained one, a sickeningly frightening one.  
"Oh yes that reminds me, I've talked to all our teachers and they agree for the sake of inter-house relations that you and I will share a desks in every class." 


	6. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or Brittany Spears song, Don't let me be the last to know. Just my plot line and any original characters.  
Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know  
  
"What!" yelled Hermione.  
"Oh I believe you heard me perfectly well Muddy, now have a seat," he said while patting the chair mischievously," after all, as you so quaintly put it I do love muggles. But whether dead or alive you never specified, so I think I'll have to go with the dead."  
  
Ugh. I'm going to be sick. There's no way I can last a whole year with...with that! Hermione jerked as pressure was put upon on her shoulder, turning her head slightly she found that it was Harry who had come to her aid.  
"What's the problem Hermione?" Harry asked while sending a death glare in Draco's direction. Draco crossed his arms and attempted to put an innocent look on his mischievous face. Hermione was just opening her mouth to tell Harry what the problem was when she was interrupted by a loud booming voice.  
"Is there a problem here!?" Snape bellowed.  
"Professor", Hermione timidly started," I would really rather not have to sit..."  
"I don't really care what you would rather do Miss Granger. Mr. Potter go sit next to Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger take your seat next to Mr. Malfoy." And with that Snape turned around robes billowing behind him.  
  
With a disgusted look Harry retreated over to the empty seat next to Pansy Parkinson and Hermione scooted her seat as far away as possible from Draco then took her seat. Hermione, not wanting to admit to face Malfoy searched her bag for a quill and parchment to take notes. She could feel his cool gaze on her. For once she was thankful for Snape always staring the lesson promptly, for no sooner had she found the parchment then Snape started the lesson.  
"Today we well be doing a new potion. It is the obedece potion used to make awry witches to be obedient and do whatever the potion giver tells them to do for about three minutes, there is a stronger potion called Contrantiando which puts the drinker of the potion into a subservient state for a longer period of time. The ingredients are in your book on page 57. Go to work."  
  
Hermione and Draco just sat there and stared at one another, neither willing to get up and get the ingredients.  
"Miss Granger, do you plan on sitting there all day and receiving an F or are you planning on doing something." Snape snapped then turned back to the work on his desk.  
"Well you heard the man," Draco said, and then with a sweeping hand showed her away all the while a smirk planted on his lips. Fuming Hermione stalked over to the table with the ingredients and met Harry on the way.  
"How are you holding up." Harry whispered to Hermione as they gather the supplies.  
"Oh I'm doing just peachy." She replied sarcastically," You?"  
"Well other then wanting to strangle Parkinson I'm doing just great."  
"If we survive this class it will be a miracle." Hermione said sighing.  
"We'll survive. I will survive, I know I'll stay alive." Hermione laughed at Harry's poor redo of the song "I Will Survive."  
"Harry, those lyrics aren't even close."  
"Well it's the thought that counts right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so, good luck with Parkinson." Hermione replied while gathering the last ingredient.  
"You too," Harry replied. Then they both went off in separate directions.  
  
Thunk, thunk, thunk. After dropping all the ingredients on the table Hermione returned to her seat next to Draco with arms folded protectively around her.  
"Let's get this over." She grumbled.  
"Now, now, what kind of attitude is that," Draco chided. "After all we'll be spending a lot of time together." Hermione's mouth dropped open. She had completely forgot that they would be sitting together in every class. Moaning she dropped her head to the desk in a momentary postion of defeat. What am I going to do? How am I going to get through the whole year with him when I can barely mange to sit next to him for one class? Just as she was about to give up all hope a brilliant idea popped into that wonderful mind of her's. She snapped her head up from the desk so fast it nearly caused Draco to fall of off his chair.  
"Your right Malfoy. What are we fighting for, we have much more important things to be doing." She replied with an overfriendly smile on her face. Eye's her suspiciously Draco asked wearily.  
"What are you planning Granger?"  
"Me? Nothing, we just need to get this potion done so that we don't get an F on this assignment." She said innocently. There's no way he's going to buy this.  
"Alright, let's get started then." He replied still keeping a suspicious eye on her. Hermione almost doubled over in laughter at his response. I can't believe he bought it. What a sucker!  
  
Draco grabbed the first ingredient for the obedece potion.  
"Wait, you mean you're actually going to help me?" Hermione asked.  
"Hhhmm." Draco scoffed. "Just because I'm not an overachiever like you dosen't mean I'm stupid you know. As a matter of fact potions just happens to be my favorite subject." The next half on hour they were silent speaking only when needed to say things such as, "pass the frog tail." Or "what's the next step."  
  
Finally the potion was almost done, and it was time for Hermione's wonderful plan to commence.  
"Seastr is the last ingredient, and I forgot to get it." Said Hermione.  
"Well then go get." He replied sounding annoyed.  
"But I don't know what it looks like." Draco just blinked at her.  
"You know, you really aren't as smart as people think you are." And with that he stalked off towards the supply table. Hermione smirked evilly. Reaching into the pocket in her robes she pulled out a jar full of seastr. After adding the right amount she stirred it three times and put the seastr back in her robes just as Draco returned to the table. He was about to add the rest of the seastr when Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed his before he was able to put the ingredient in.  
"Don't put it in yet, we have to do one more step first. One of us has to take a sip of it and see if it tastes like pumpkin juice, the ingrideants that we've put in so far are suppose to give it that taste. It won't do anything to us yet, because the seastr is what makes the drinker obedient."  
"Fine then you taste it Muddy." Was his reply.  
"Fine, I will, I just thought that somebody who was supposedly good at potions would be able to something this simple, but I guess not." Please let this work. Hermione reached for the ladle and was about to get some potion out when her hand was the one being grabbed. Draco took the ladle out of her hands, got a little bit of potion, then drank it.  
"Yuck! This dosen't taste anything like pumpkin juice, you messed the potion up Granger!" He yelled. Hermione just smiled.  
"Well let's test that theory of yours now then." She replied. A horrified expression came across Draco's face.  
"What did you do?" He growled.  
"Draco, go and confess your love for Professor Snape then sing him the song entitled, "Don't let me be the last to know." And with that Draco had started towards Professor Snape.  
"Severous, I want you to know that I love you, I've always loved you. I think you are the hottest man around." Draco said in a monotone voice. The class had erupted into laughter with nobody laughing harder then Hermione and Harry. Draco had now gotten down on one knee and had grabbed Snape's hand. Then with a loud billowing voice Draco started singing.  
"You're friends say your so into me,  
And that you need me desperately,  
They say you say we're so complete.  
But I need to hear it start from you." Snape was desperately trying to pull himself away from Draco, and just as he had freed his hand and was going for his wand Draco threw his arms around Snape, pinning his arms to his side. The class was going blue in the face and Harry threw Hermione a thumbs up. Draco was now singing in an even more loud voice. He continued singing for a few minutes while Snape continued struggling. Half off the class was on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs. Hermione was one of them.  
"Somebody stop him!" yelled Snape over Draco's continuous singing. Nobody budged, including the Slytherins.  
"Your body language says so much.  
Yeah I felt it in the way you touch.  
But till you say the words it's not enough."  
C'mon and tell me your in love, please.  
Then just like that he stopped singing. Draco looked around in the room in a half daze trying to locate the source off all the laughter in the room. Draco then looked straight up into Snape's face, then with a look of horror threw himself away from the angry Professor. The class was still in an uproar. Snape stalked towards the table that Hermione and Draco had been sharing and stopped right in front of Hermione. Uh oh, I am so busted, but it was so worth it.  
"Miss Granger." Snape seethed, "Why did you not stop Mr. Malfoy from drinking the potion."  
"Well sir," she started, "I told him not to but he said that Malfoy's were so strong that nothing could make them obey something, and before I knew it he had drunken some of the potion. Then he walked over to another slytherin table and started talking to them, so I'm guessing that one of them told him to do it." Draco then stumbled over to the table, clearly still under the effect of the obedece potion.  
"That's not true Professor, she told me to drink it, she said we had to test the potion." He argued.  
"No I didn....." She started.  
"That's enough!" Snape bellowed. "Thirty points will be taken away from Gryffindor, ten from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy listening to such a stupid idea, and Miss Granger you will have detention tonight at six o'clock under the supervision of Mr. Malfoy." And with that Snap stocked off towards his office, it was noticeable to anyone in the class that he was quite shook up about the little incident. With an evil smile Draco turned to face Hermione and said.  
"That was a big mistake Granger, you just wait till tonight. I promise you it will be ten times worse then what you've done to me." And for once she actually believed him. What have I gotten myself into. 


	7. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or Brittany Spears song, Don't let me be the last to know. Just my plot line and any original characters. Detention  
  
Hermione found herself jumping every time she turned a corner, or heard a creek down the hall. His words kept echoing in her mind, "That was a big mistake Granger, you just wait till tonight. I promise you it will be ten times worse then what you've done to me." She almost tripped down the stairs leading to the dungeons floor when she heard Draco's voice drawl behind her, "Now, now Granger you better hurry up! You're going to be late." She sprinted down the stairs, she didn't want to get even more detention for being tardy. She panted into the room and look at her watch, had Snape been standing a few feet away she would have cursed Draco into oblivion, she still had at least fifteen minutes.  
  
"Being early will not reduce the length of your detention miss Granger. Another five points from Gryfindor for attempting to be a suck-up." He sneered at her and walked back to his desk. "Draco knows what you are to do and he will instruct you, do not bother me." With that he sat down and began grading papers.  
  
Draco walked, smirk plastered to his face, "well let's gets started then shall we?" He handed her a small toothbrush.  
"And what am I suppose to do with this?" She asked taking the brush disgustedly.  
"Scrub the floors." He smiled happily and plopped down on a stool. "Start over there." He pointed to the closest corner.  
"Very funny Draco," She rolled her eyes and looked over at Snape, "Proffessor what am I suppose to scrub the floors with?"  
Snape looked up angrily, "What ever Draco gives you, do not inturupt me again, or I will be forced to remove more points from your house." Without another word he turned back to his papers.  
"Better Get started Granger" Draco said lazily as he twirled his wand. Seeing no choice Hermione glared at him and dropped onto her knees and began scrubbing.  
  
Twenty minutes past by, and Hermione had managed to clean a good five feet of floor with her little tooth brush, when an owl came swooping down the stairs to drop a letter on Snape's desk. He read it quickly then suddenly stood up, "I have to go to a meeting immediately; I will assume the two of you can continue your detention with out me, I expect this whole floor to be sparkling by tomorrow, or it will be five more detentions Granger." With that he stormed out of room.  
  
Draco and Hermione held one another's gaze for a moment before Hermione got back to work. Ten more minutes passed by before she heard Draco complain, "This is dreadfully dull."  
"Well if you're so bored you could help me you stupid ferret, it's your fault were here anyway." She spat angrily  
He looked sharply at her and tartly said, "I hardly see how this is my fault, you're the one that made me drink that potion."  
"We'll if you hadn't made it so we would have to be together in every class we wouldn't have been working together." She growled at him.  
"If you hadn't put that bloody pin on my clothes we wouldn't have to sit together!" He yelled raising his voice far above what was considered his calm Slytherin voice.  
"Ya, well if you hadn't changed our schedules I wouldn't have acted as slimy as you!" She screamed over the top of his last words.  
  
By this time they were both standing, wand in one hand the other clenched in a fist, faces mere inches from one another.  
  
"You haven't left me alone all summer; you've been haunting my dreams the entire time! Looking so perfect, dancing so well, being the perfect gentleman, making me fall in lo..." Her eyes went wide, her voice trailed off, as she realized what she had blurted out in a moment of rage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n- thank you to all my reviewers, your all great motivators please continue to R/R review with all thoughts and ideas 


	8. Hidden Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Just my plot line and any original characters.  
  
Feelings Revealed  
  
"You haven't left me alone all summer you've been haunting my dreams the entire..." her last words turned into incoherent babbles as they both stared at each other in shock.  
  
I didn't really say that did I, I thought it right! But as Hermione stared into Draco's giant gray orbs, she knew that he had heard every single syllable that had come out of her mouth. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, and the palms of her hands had gone all sweaty. She would have bolted it out of the potions chamber, but she knew that Professor Snape was probably lurking somewhere near by. Well, if there were any upsides to this little interlude it would have to be the fact that Hermione had finally rendered Draco speechless.  
  
With mouth slightly agape, and wide deer eyes, Draco was quite a sight. Hermione continued to stand in front of him with hands clenched, waiting for his next move. Usually she would have thought up of some lame joke, or added a "just kidding", after the phrase she had just blurted out, but there was no way to get out of this one. It was written clear as day that the words she spoke were true.  
  
Draco finally seemed to soak in what had just been said, and a slow smile made it's way to his face. Putting his hands in his robe pockets he slowly made his way over to Hermione. (Which was only about ten feet away.) He seemed to relish in the thought of prolonging this moment in order to make Hermione feel uncomfortable. Hermione did not back up, she stood her ground as he got closer, and closer, and closer.  
  
Finally Draco was mere inches away from her. She could once again smell the familiar smell of cinnamon and felt his warm breath on her bare neck. He stood there for a moment, not saying anything, just starring at her with amusement, and a little something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"So, you dream about me do you?" He asked in a deep voice. A small blush started its way up her checks. She couldn't concentrate with his this close. The smell of cinnamon and his warm breath were overpowering. Say something. Her mind yelled.  
"No, I don't." Was the best she could come up with. Smirking he slid an arm around her waist and brought her even closer. Memories of the train station rushed back to her, Draco helping her up then holding her close to him. With his free hand Draco brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaned down, and in a husky voice whispered into her ear.  
"You do don't you, you think about me all the time. You can't escape me Hermione, just like I can't escape you." What! Did he just say what I think he said!  
"Wh what." Was all that she was capable of muttering.  
"You heard me Hermione." He stated. The teasing look to his face had vanished and was replaced with a dead serious look.  
"But I'm a muggle," she breathed, "you couldn't possib..."  
"I know I shouldn't like you, it goes against everything I've been taught, I don't want to like you, but..." He trailed off, and the arm around her waist tightened its hold. It then dawned on Hermione, that he felt exactly like she did, they were so imperfect together, that they were perfect. She knew that didn't sound logical, but somehow it just made sense.  
"You just do." She finished.  
"Exactly" He replied, and he knew she understood.  
"So what now," She whispered. The smirk slowly returned to his lips, only this time it was different, there was a warmth to it that she had never seen before.  
  
Bringing his free arm up he gently cupped her chin in his hand and titled it up. He's not going to, he wouldn't. Were her incoherent thoughts. Slowly he brought his head down to hers; she closed her eyes and gladly awaited the fate that was inevitably at her door. Electricity shot up her spine as his lips brushed gently against hers. She was surprised that such a headstrong person like Draco would be capable of such a gentle touch.  
  
The kiss ended as soon as it had started. But, unlike the kiss, this was not a pleasant experience. Draco shoved Hermione away from him and backed away from her with anger, and something else in his eyes. Hermione stumbled but caught herself but grabbing the edge of a nearby desk. She cast a sad look in his direction and was surprised to see something more then anger in his eyes. It almost looked like fear, but it couldn't be. Draco Malfoy, afraid? That's impossible.  
"Draco..." She started, but was then cut off abruptly by Draco.  
"I don't want to talk about this Hermione." He said angrily.  
"But I don't understand," she replied. "Did I do something wrong?" It took all of Hermione's will power to keep the tears back. For that brief moment while Draco was kissing her, she finally felt important. She didn't feel like he was being nice to her just because she was smart and he wanted her to help him with his homework.  
"Hermione." He began, but then stopped while trying to keep his emotions under control.  
"It's not you Hermione. Can't you see that it just won't work between us? We're so different. I'm a pureblood you're a muggle. I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor."  
"I don't care, we can make it work Draco, we can..." But she was once again cut off.  
"Dang it Hermione! It won't work! I'm a blasted deatheater okay!" He yelled. And to prove it to her he quickly strode over to her, pulled up his sleeve, and revealed the dark mark to her.  
  
Hermione gasped and took a step back as she looked down at the offending mark on Draco's arm. At her reaction Draco hurried and pulled his sleeve back down and turned away from her.  
"Do you see now?" He gently asked. "I've always been mean to you because I didn't want something like this to happen. When I found out that it was you at the train station I didn't know what to do. I've always liked you." He confessed, and then slowly turned to face her. "When I saw how beautiful you had become it became even harder for me to repress me emotions. I think that's what scared me the most. I have been trained since I was a child to become a deatheater, to hide my emotions, and to not let them get in my way. But with one little glance that you would throw in my direction, all of my barriers are shattered, and my training forgot."  
Hermione couldn't fight back the tears anymore. They split down her checks like a waterfall. Her heart was about to explode from all the emotion that was burning inside of her. Then suddenly, she knew what it was like to truly love someone. She despised deatheaters, but now she didn't care what he was, all she knew was that she wanted to be with him and never let go.  
"Draco," she said stepping forward, "I don't care what you are. You can stop being a deatheater, only you can control your future."  
"It's not that easy," Draco said quietly, "you can't just stop being a deatheater."  
"Well find a way." She rebuked. Then for the first time in quite some time Draco looked directly into Hermione's brown eyes. She saw him change yet again; saw his barriers break and the ice start to melt. The next thing she knew Draco had pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, and they stood like that for a long time until the door suddenly swooshed open, and in walked Snape.  
  
A/N: Once again thank you to all you reviewers. It makes me feel so good to know that people are actually reading my story. Please keep reviewing. 


	9. Vision

Authors Note: Thanks to Everyone for waiting so long for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, then next chapter is on its way =) Please R/R its greatly appreciated and very inspiring!  
  
"What in the world..." Snape said looking at the two in a confused disgust. Both students quickly jumped back from one another, and Draco began to fumble out an excuse while Hermione tried to regain her balance. "Sir you, then she, then I, then that uhhh..." He paused from his incoherent mumbling to lend Hermione a hand up, as she was sitting on the floor after losing her footing. Snape watched her take his hand and stand up with disdainful interest. Once Hermione's feet were both back on solid ground she began to continue Draco's excuse, "You see sir it was like uhh well then I, and he, what I mean to say is..." "That is quite enough miss Granger, any further babbling and I will be forced to remove points from your house. Now where is Professor Trelawny, perhaps she can tell me what actually happened while I was absent with less incoherency, but I highly doubt it." He cast his gaze across his class room as if he was searching for her. "Why would we know where she is Professor?" Draco asked looking around the room nervously. "You mean she never came?" "No sir" They answered in succession "I sent her to watch over you two and to ensure that my floors were sparkling by the time I returned, and twenty minutes later she is still not here? "No sir we never heard or saw her." Draco spoke again, willing Hermione to remain silent before she got them in deeper with Snape then they already were. "I swear if I found out she was having another "vision" instead of coming here like Dumbledore and I asked her too Ill have her fire..." Snape looked at the children with sudden surprise as if he just realized they were there still.  
  
Snape's head swung around and faced the door as if on que it swung open. The ever 'mysterious' form of Professor Trelawny appeared in the dungeon classroom. "Ah Professor Snape, there you are!"  
  
A rather loud cough could be heard from Hermione, Trelawny glared and continued, "As I knew you would be of corse! I find it is better for others if I talk as one with out the sight, it seems to make everyone much more comfor..."  
  
"Where were you?" Snape demanded abruptly cutting her rambling off.  
  
"We'll you see I was on my way here, as you and the good Headmaster asked me to, when a vision came upon me. It was a most glorious vision filled with omens of death and destruction. The poor boy, he's had such a terrible life up to this point, and to think his parents gave their lives for nothing..." "Yes, yes we all know Potter will die this year due to some tragic accident, as he has done for the past four years. As that is the case I do not see how a vision," lips snarling at the word vision, "could have kept you from watching over these two students."  
  
"Ah but Professor Snape, I also saw in my vision that as the grusomness was taking place, these students were serving there detention exactly as you had instructed. I saw no need to come and make sure what I saw was correct, for as you well know with the site, I am always right." She continued voice as mysterious as ever, acting as if Snape had never doubted her abilities.  
  
"In that case if I do not find Potter dead in the morning then I can assume all you have ever said to be and lie, and having this proof in accordance with your own words; have you removed from this premises permanently."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but interject, "But Professor, You can't have her fired for not making correct predictions, only Headmaster Dumbledor could fire her for that; It would be like firing you for making a potion wron..." Hermione's last words were cut off by a sharp pain to the back of her leg where she presumed Draco had kicked her. Before she could turn around and yell at him Snape's sharp glare held her in place.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryfindor." He spat at her  
  
"but Professor I was only trying..."  
  
"To be a smart alike know it all, another ten points for continuing to speak when I have clearly told you to be quite. And for that matter you both have detention again." Seeing the children take this as something other than a punishment he added, "Separate detentions." He smiled a menacing smile as he saw both of the children's face's fall.  
  
Draco spoke for the first time since Trelawny had entered the room, his voice and attiude quickly reverting back to it old tone, "But Proffesor, sir, I didn't do anything. I can't be blamed for the fact that Granger can't keep her big mouth shut can I?" He Immediately regretted his words upon seeing Hermione's hurt look; but he was after all Draco Malfoy, and a Malfoy always looked after himself first.  
  
"Very well Mr. Molfoy I suppose it really isn't your fault, you need serve no detention. Both of you go straight to your dormitories now, If I catch you out wondering the halls Ms. Granger you shall be in even deeper trouble. You are both dismissed."  
  
Hermione and Draco left trough the door as fast as they could, As it closed they could hear Snape and Trelawny continue to fight. Draco went to walk next to Hermione so they could talk about what had happened, but as soon as he got within a few steps of her she sped up faster. This continued all the way up the dungeon stairs until they were both practically running.  
  
"Hermione Stop!" Draco finally gasped at the top of the stairs. "Don't ever talk to me again you, you ferret!"  
  
A/N: I'll be taking down my previous author's note in a few days, so that chapters match their numbers 


	10. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters, only any original characters that I create.  
  
The Letter "Hermione Stop!" Draco finally gasped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Don't ever talk to me again you ferret."  
  
"Listen Hermione.." Draco began. "I don't want to hear it Malfoy! Just leave me alone and never talk or look at me again." Was her shrill response as she started down the long dimly lit corridor. However, she hadn't gone very far when a muscular arm slid around her waist.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy!" Hermione yelled while twisting and turning in his arms.  
"Hermione, please just listen to me." He pleaded. "No, I don't want to hear your feeble excuses. Let me go now or I'll scream." She retorted while still struggling to get out of his grasp.  
"Dang it Hermione, just shut up and listen to me for five seconds!"  
  
Hermione immediately stopped struggling, not because she wanted to hear what he had to say but because she remembered just how strong and scary Draco Malfoy could get. Draco's anger subsided as soon as she quit struggling.  
"Hermione," he said gently," what do you think would happen if I all of a sudden started being nice to you?"  
  
Hermione stayed silent. Just because she had stopped struggling didn't mean that she would turn into some docile girl, she refused to speak to him. Draco, however, was not put off by Hermione's silence. "If I were suddenly nice to you then I can guarantee that my father would find out." Now this comment did get a reaction out of Hermione.  
"I don't care what your father thinks." She said softly. Hermione suddenly felt very tired, it had been a long day, physically and emotionally. All of her anger drained out of her and now all she felt was tired. Draco seemed to sense this change in Hermione and gently turned her to face him. Taking her hand he lead her back to their common room. Neither of them said anything on their trek through the silent castle. After what seemed like hours they finally reached the common room. Draco said the password to the portrait and it swung upon. A fire had been started and a gentle orange glow surrounded the common room. Draco steered Hermione to the green sofa next to the fire. She plopped down next to the armrest and Draco took a seat next to her.  
  
"My father is not a kind man." Draco started. "As a boy he would force his ideals upon me. That's why I always act the way I do, not because I like to, but because of what would happen if I didn't." Hermione lifted her head up from its position on her hand.  
"You mean he beat you?" She asked with sorrow in her voice.  
"Only once, my father believes in mental torture, he could make even the strongest auror plead for mercy without even lying a finger on him." Hermione nodded in understanding, of course she had heard of all the psychological abuse the was Lucious Malfoy's trademark, but she never would have guessed that he would use it on his own son.  
  
"If my father were to find out that we are together then there is no telling what he would do. You're strong Hermione, but my father is stronger. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, so we both must act as though there is nothing between us." "He would hurt you too wouldn't he." Hermione whispered. "I'm not worried about what he would do to me." He stated while staring into the fire.  
  
Suddenly all the anger that Hermione had felt towards Draco immediately disappeared. He wasn't scary; he was just trying to protect her. Leaning over she placed a hand over his. Turning his gaze away from the fire he turned to face her.  
"But I am worried about what would happen to you." She said. Draco's eyes shinned with emotion, and the next thing Hermione knew Draco had wrapped an arm around her and they were once again kissing. Draco was the first one to pull away, not far though, just enough to give each of them room to breath.  
"Hermione," Draco started. "I know that you like me a lot, but you don't have to go and get Snape mad so that he will take away sixty house points, we Slytherin's like to beat you guys by our own means." Draco's comment was followed by a rather strong punch to his arm.  
"Ow, what'd you do that for?" He whined.  
"For ruining the moment and being a insufferable ferret." She replied. He laughed and pulled Hermione back in his arms and they both just sat and watched the fire burn. Hermione had never felt so happy and safe in all her life.  
  
The next couple of months went by fast. Draco and Hermione basically avoided each other until they were back in the common room. On rare occasions when the would pass each other in front of other students they would exchange insults and continue towards their destination. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent lots of time together. Sometimes they would be studying in the library or Gryffindor common room, and other times they would play a few games of exploding snap. Hermione loved Harry and Ron very much, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them about Draco, she kept telling herself that she would, but the right time never came around.  
  
It was about two weeks before Christmas break, Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron for breakfast. They were discussing the rather nasty potion that Snape had given them.  
"Yeah, the blisters just barley went away." Said Ron, whom had had the green liquid spilt all over him.  
"I swear, that man has the biggest stick shoved up his...."  
"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. Harry looked and her bashfully and apologized while Ron was laughing hysterically. The stern looked slipped away from her face and she and Harry began laughing also.  
  
Just then the delivery owls flew in. A newspaper was dropped in front of Hermione, Harry had also started a subscription to Quiditch weekly, and a letter from Home was dropped in Ron's egg's. Just as she was about to begin reading the newspaper she glanced up to see Draco studying a piece of paper, his face had gone pale, paler then it usually was. He stood up very quickly and excited the room. Worried Hemione suddenly got up and excited the room too. Unknown to her Harry and Ron had also followed her out.  
  
She ran fast in the direction that she thought Draco had gone but couldn't see him anywhere. She was just about to give up when she heard someone say something behind her.  
"Hey, what's this?" Said Harry. Ron and Hermione stood on opposite sides of Harry as he opened the folded piece of parchment. Hermione suddenly started feeling very uneasy and scared. Harry opened the piece of parchment and all three began reading.  
  
Draco:  
Prepare yourself and remember what  
You are supposed to do. It is almost time.  
Lucious  
  
A/N: Once again thank you to all you reviewers it means so much to me to hear positive comments, it really does help me a lot. Thank You! 


	11. Searching for the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters, only any original characters that I create.  
  
A/N: I took down the author's note from before so that the chapters are in their correct numbers.  
  
Searching for the Truth  
  
Hermione stared at the paper, horror clearly shown across her face. "Prepare yourself and remember what. You are supposed to do. It is almost time." A letter like that from Draco's father must be Death Eater orders. She gulped hard as she thought about it. Looking up from the parchment she saw her friends reactions; Ron had stumbled back a bit from the parchment in her hand, and Harry had a consecrated and calculation look strewn across his face.  
  
"What exactly do you think that git is supposed to do?" Harry asked thoughts displayed on his face. "You, you don't think they'd do anything to anyone at school do you? I mean with Dumbldore here and everything..." Ron stuttered in reply. Hermione's mind was thinking furiously: What was the letter about? What Was Draco suppose to do? Would Draco do it? Did it, could it involve her? How could she keep Her two best friends from tearing apart Draco? What would Draco do to them if he found out they had found the letter? Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice, "Hermione, Hermione are you listening?" Hermione looked up from the paper her blank eyes had been staring at, both their faces were full with worry and concern; she relieved immediately they thought she was in grave danger. "You can't stay in your room anymore Hermione, it's not safe. He could always be waiting just outside your door. And knowing the Death Eaters this plan, whatever it is, will have something to do with hurting those who arn't pure bloods. You know you'd be Draco's first target!"  
  
Hermione's heart lurched at the realization that she really could be in danger, but surly he wouldn't do anything to hurt her; would he? Didn't they both love one another? She finally managed to spurt out an excuse not to leave the Head dorms, "But if I'm not there he'll become suspicious Harry. If, If we pretend that we have no idea what's going on; it'll give us time to find out what he's got planned, and get some real proof to show everyone. Dumbledore would believe this letter; but his father could twist it to be just a note from him to his son telling Draco to prepare for finals. We have to be very careful about how we go about this."  
  
Ron proceeded to say a few choice words about the Malfoy's which Hermione simply choose to ignore rather than chew him out for. It gave her a few seconds to decide what to do. "Listen guys, we, we need to pretend like we never found the letter; we've got to keep Draco from becoming suspicious. I'll watch him tonight, and see if he does anything suspicious. Maybe I can find some proof in his room while he's not there. I need you guys to promise me you won't do anything rash." After much grumbling and expressing concerns they consented, "alright Hermione; but just be careful." Harry said for the sixteenth time. They continued to discus plans and thoughts for several more minutes until Ron realized his potions essay that was due tomorrow wasn't even halfway finished; or for that matter started. As they said their goodbyes Hermione added, "Don't worry about me guys, Dumbledore would never allow anything to happen to any of us, especially at school," As much to reassure them as herself.  
  
As she walked back towards the shared common room her heart was aching, mind burning with questions and heart rate increasing every few feet. As she spoke to password to enter she was sure that her poor heart was about to laps into failure. Her breath calmed slightly as she saw Draco was not in the common room; in fact he was nowhere to be seen. His books and backpack had been thrown onto the couch, so he had clearly come back. He must have left while Hermione was talking with Ron and Harry. She walked slowly towards his things on the couch, wondering where he had wondered to, and how long he would be gone. She carefully sifted through his belongings looking for some clue; she felt as though she was betraying Draco somehow, but her mind wouldn't let it be.  
  
Finding nothing in his bag she walked slowly up the stairs to his room. The door had been left open a crack, so she easily pushed it open a bit more to slide inside. A quick glance about his room revealed nothing; it looked much like hers with only a few small differences, such as his mirror being on the opposite side of the room, and the desk where the mirror should be. She took a few cautious steps towards the desk; perhaps he Draco had left some clue upon it?  
  
Shaking her head she turned away from the desk, he'd left no evidence of any plans in or upon it. Walking across the room Hermione headed towards his closet, her hand began to turn the door when she heard voices in the common room.  
  
"So the letters come?" Said a gruff voice she could only assume was another Slytherin Death Eater.  
"Yes, let me grab it; I must have left it in my bag." Draco's voice sounded dangerous, and yet it seemed to be covering an underlying fear. There was some rummaging and then he spoke again, "It's not here, oh well it doesn't matter there was nothing important on it."  
"Are you sure that mudblood didn't find it?" The first voice said with deep loathing. Hermione's heart stopped as she waited for Draco's reply.  
There was a pause then he finaly spoke, "What would that thing be doing going through my stuff? Even if she had found it somehow she wouldn't have a clue what it means, for all her grades she hasn't really got the brains to figure it out. Anyways does it even look like she's here? Lets go find somewhere else to talk incase she does comeback."  
  
Hermione heard the portrait slide back into place as the two of them left. She sunk down onto the floor, a tear streaming down her cheek. Had Draco really meant what he said? He hadn't known she was there, he could have thought he was speaking with out her ever hearing it. Or had his comments been like the other things they'd been forced to say to each other throughout the year to keep up the farce of still loathing each other? Should she just as Draco what this was all about? Hadn't he told her he was a Death Eater, why wouldn't he tell her this too? Getting up from the floor she wiped her face dry of the tears, walked into the common room closing Draco's door behind her so it was approximately where it had been when she had snuck in. With a new determination she walked towards the portrait door and stepped out, she paused to listen in which direction the sound of walking was going; then quickly and quietly as she could she began to follow.  
  
A/n: Again thank you to all my reviewers, your comments really are a wonderful help! 


End file.
